


Because

by adorablelilshit



Category: Undertale
Genre: Fantasy, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablelilshit/pseuds/adorablelilshit
Summary: Spicy loves his brother very much, but there's only so much Blackberry would take from him before the death threats come out.  So, to live out his own fantasies, Spicy looks to the alternate version of his Sans to torture, groom, and abuse.  To live out his own fantasies about the things he wants to do to his own brother.





	

It's cold. The first thing that crosses the tiny skeleton's thoughts was the temperature. Laying uncomfortably on his right side, his hands are bound tight behind his back, a gag of sorts in his mouth. Even his legs are bound twice. Once around his Femurs, and once more around his ankles.

A soft glow of blue shines from his eyes, doing his best to take in everything he could. Blueberry could barely make out anything, allowing his eyes to adjust with the darkness all around his body. He shifts, trying to see if he could at least roll over into a better position, finding out that his arms are not only tied to his spine as well, but to a post he's up against.

“Hnnn....” He tries to get out, pushing as hard as he could to the gag. It won't budge, holding his mouth open for who knows how long now. What was known is his jaw is getting sore in keeping it open like this. Attempting to remove the gag itself actually made his jaw hurt more.

Blueberry did notice his eyes adjusted to the blackness, seeing he's on a wooden floor in what looks to be a log cabin of sorts. Just uncertain where exactly he's at, as he's never seen this place before. It didn't help that he was growing colder, and realized that his brother has to be looking for him by now. Alphys too, since he was actually caught on his way to training.

There's a soft crunching sound of snow drawing in closer to the four walls around him. Blue blinks more, trying to get a better look at his surroundings in general. To see if he could find the door and watch who it was that entered. Following the sounds of the approaching foot steps with his ear holes, watching the walls that he could see for any sign of displacement. He felt his soul freeze, hearing the steps move around the building before drawing in closer from behind himself.

Blue starts to struggle again, trying to rotate his body, only to not move any more then when he first woke up. The gag keeping him from calling out, making him panic even more. The knots tightened against his struggles, effectively ending his attempt to move. A sound of a heavy door swings open, and more biting cold stings at his bare bones. He shivers from this, wishing the door was never opened. Blue turns his head to try and at least see as much as he could behind himself.

“Ah.... you're awake....” The voice is low, harsh but familiar. He thought he could hear a pleased purr when spoken to. “Good.”

Blue can hear the door close, though the whole space now felt colder then it should have. He groans against the gag, trying to give his own displeasure about the temperature, his position, and the lack of clothing on his own bare body.

“No no... don't bother to beg for release... well, for freedom at least.” The voice chuckled. Once again, the footsteps are heard, approaching him from behind, circling around Blue before stopping in front of him. Giving Blue a chance to look up at who had captured him.

His breath hic behind the gag, glancing up at a lengthy, tall figure. Wearing what looks to be a leather jacket, fur lined. Orange sweater, skinny jeans, and boots. The face, though cracked and with a golden tooth, looks exactly like his Papyrus. Complete with something in his mouth, in the corner away from his golden tooth.

This Papyrus kneels down, keeping on the balls of his own feet to watch Blue. The smaller skeleton started to feel uncomfortable, starting to shift in his own bindings as he tries to understand what it is this Papyrus wanted from him.

“Now, this is what's going to happen. I tell you to do something, you do it. If you don't do it, then I'll kick you, and make sure you're tied up in some other uncomfortable pose. Well, uncomfortable for you at least. When you do the things I tell you to do, then you'll be rewarded. My rewards are going to be very good ones. Nod your head if you agree.”

Blue is terrified. He didn't know what this Papyrus wanted from him, what sort of things did he have in mind? Are these things complicated? What if he fails to complete whatever it is this Papyrus wanted from him? Blue felt a breath trapped in his throat, watching the Papyrus stand up, then cried out behind the gag loudly when he was kicked in his pelvic bone.

“I said nod your head if you agree.” The other skeleton's tone has a dangerous threat right behind it. Blue cries from the pain, nodding his head in hopes it won't happen again. Breathing hard through his nose, and through whatever air the gag could offer. Stars did that boot sting.

“Good boy.” Papyrus knelt back down, again resting on the balls of his feet. “Now then, I'm going to ungag you. I know your jaw is sore from being open for so long. Don't worry though, you'll get use to that soon enough.” He grins, reaching behind Blue's head to undo the binding that held the cloth in his mouth. Allowing a gagging sob to escape, to catch his breath. His jaw ached more when he tried to close it. “Don't even bother trying to scream. You do, and whatever monster finds their way in here will have their way with you. I'll make sure of it.”

Blue hics more, the painful kick, his jaw hurting, and more threats now. He started to get a grasp on what this Papyrus was going to do with him. Alphys had warned Blue about rape when he started training, as a per-caution given his height and strength at the time. Papy even told him what sex was when he asked his brother about rape.

“M'lord would not be pleased about me having a pet. I only belong to him. And my soul does only belong to him, it's not enough for me.” Papyrus unties Blue from the pole, keeping his hand still behind his back, still bound to his spine. He shifts the smaller skeleton so Blue is sitting up, leaning against the post instead.

“However, lucky for you, M'lord don't come out here. Not to this cabin at least. No other monsters really do, though it's rare if they come by. So, we have plenty of time to bond.”

The final word hung heavy in the air for Blue. Listening to this skeleton going on with his plans. The more he spoke, the more Blue understood. He was going to be held hostage here. A prisoner to be tortured by this particular Papyrus. Worse of all, his own brother wouldn't be able to find him. Blue is stuck, at least like this. He's stuck until he can get out.

“Your bandanna makes for a great rope. Keeping you bound in place for so long. If you do really good with your first task, I may let you keep it at a keepsake.”

Blue looks down to where he could feel the cloth on his spine, seeing the familiar fabric snug in place. He felt sick while looking at it in such a weird place.

“Ah ah.. look at me.” Blue does, only to avoid another kick to his pelvic bones. “Good boy. Keep looking at me. Head straight.” He helps to guide Blue on how to hold his head, directing the eyes focus on his own grin. When the hands pulls away, Blue can hear him coo in appreciation.

“Such a good boy.” He murmurs, allowing the belt to come off his pants, undo his own pants, and letting them fall to his knees. Bringing to life his own ecto-penis. Long and thick. Blue starts to worry, keeping his eyes focused between the massive erection inching closer to his face, and the grinning lunatic who watches him.

“It takes me a while before I actually can release. So, your sore jaw is really going to have to get use to being open for long periods of time. If you don't hold still, this will hurt. No no, don't start crying. If you start crying then I'll have to tie you to the post by your neck. Trust me, you don't want that. Not yet at least.”

Blue sat as still as possible, watching between the erection and the face of it's owner inching closer to his own face. Going completely rigid when he felt the dick poke into his eye socket. It hurt, pushing aside his own glowing light just to fill in his skull. The erection almost didn't fit, making it all the more uncomfortable for Blue to sit through.

The back and forth motion felt weird, disgusting even, and Blue had to sit completely still, or else he'd suffer for not doing what he was told to do. Or worse, risk loosing his eye sight on that side. He'd whimper, whenever his jaw wasn't feeling as sore, to keep from crying out in both the shock and fear of what's being done. Apparently, the whimpering ended up getting Papyrus' attention, looking down at the Blue's own terrified expression. He pulls our after a few, harder thrusts.

“That's right... where's my manners....” He grins, walking away from both Blue and the post to look for something. Blue watches him, blinking the eye that was just being raped to try and reset his inner lights. At least it worked, and he won't lose his sight.

“Ah hah!” Papyrus cheered loudly, walking back over to where the post was, where Blue sat, and knelt once more. Like before, he balanced himself on the balls of his own feet. Undoing the bindings on Blue's femurs, which he could now see was a belt, and attached something through the holes of his pelvic bones. Clicking shut to hold what looks like a small sphere in place. The femurs were then bound together, to make his own moving more difficult before getting back up to his feet.

“Now then, Blue...” How casual he said the other's name. It sounded so foreign to him. “Keep looking up at me. As I said before. Your rewards will be good. If you don't move, I won't have to attach your pretty little neck to that post you're against.”

He realigns himself, making sure Blue is watching him and goes back to again fucking his eye socket. Like before, Blue would only whimper, watching his kidnapper do what he wanted to him.

His whimper stopped suddenly, and both eyes went wide. The item that was attached to his pelvic bones was vibrating at a low speed. The sound of plastic rattling bone could be heard in the cabin. Blue trailed his eye to the hand that was not supporting Papurus, seeing a wireless device within his grasp. He clicked something, and the vibrating got stronger.

“Gah!” Blue couldn't remove the intended item, turning his eyes back up to Papyrus who gives a devil's grin.

“There you go...You're learning.” He watches as Blue starts to fill with panic and pleasure. His magic feeling like it's doing flips within his bones. “No no, you are not allowed to form anything. You can't move your arms, you can't remove that wireless bullet. And your legs are bound to make sure you feel every bit of it's vibrations.”

Papyrus gives a couple of hard thrusts into his eye socket. Keeping Sans both aware and enthralled.

“Your body will learn to love this, and many things that M'lord won't allow me to do.” He thrusts harder now. Working off the pent up energy he has stored specifically for this. “When you are fully trained, you will become my pet. Your body will know what I want before you could even guess... Gods, your socket is so nice!”

Blue felt his hands press on both sides of his temple, and pulls his head harder onto the intruder in his eye. Making the Blue's body pull forward, and the bullet shift a bit under his own movement. Moaning louder from both the vibrations and now the thrusting. How he wanted to cry from this torture, remembering what he was told if he did do that and didn't risk it. Not yet.

“Fuu... M'LORD!” Papyrus gives one more hard thrust into Blue's skull, releasing himself all over the back side. Keeping the smaller skeleton sitting on the vibrating bullet that mercilessly continued to run at it's speed against both his pelvic bones and now the floor of the cabin. His body trembled, though not because of how cold it still is, but because of a want. His body is in want of more pleasure from this bullet, and he can't get any more from it.

Papyrus pulls himself out of Blue's socket, setting him back against the post to look at his face. Blue can feel the spill right behind his eye. Closing the other socket to re-adjust his eyes once more. He felt sick, disgusting and unable to clean it out properly. Blue also felt the hot flush on his face, and can tell that Papyrus is very happy with his results.

Blue watches as Papyrus clicks on the remote, turning up the speed of the bullet. Kneeling down in front of him once more.

“I want you to thank me before you are allowed any form of release.” He squats on the balls of his feet, waiting for the withering mess that is currently Blue to speak. “You will always thank me for letting you release. If you do not, then I will put this back on it's lowest setting and get you all worked up again.”

Blue hears his threat. He tries to open his mouth to speak, though what had came out was not coherent enough to be considered a word. He wiggles his hips, tries to re-position himself while under the gaze of Papyrus, trying to lessen the vibrations on his pelvic to again attempt to say something more coherent. Papyrus didn't stop him, letting Blue adjust himself against the post.

“I can wait.” He tells Blue, a slight threat in his voice? Or was that amusement?

Blue couldn't tell, he could barely understand him. Just knew that he had to say one word, and the vibrations will go away.

“Th-thahnk.... youh....” He pants out, feeling worn already after being asleep for how long now.

“No no, you say 'Thank you Spice for letting me cum'. I know you can say it with a measly level three setting on that vibrator.”

That was too much. Even with the vibrator going, there's no way Blue could say all of that. His hips starts to move against their own volition, his body is seeking out more pleasure. The vibrations on the bullet had dropped with the sound of a click. Blue found himself crying out the spray that was in his skull when he felt the speed drop.

“Thank you Spice for letting me cum. That's all you have to say.” Papyrus, addressing himself as Spice, would repeat himself.

Blue hics again. Finding his voice while fighting off a whimper, a moan, a sob, and his body's reaction to having now less vibrations rattle against his pelvic bones.

“Th-thank you Sp-Sp-ice f-for let-let-let-ing me c-c-c-c-cum...” Blue managed to have the words fall out. He looks to Spice, gauging a reaction from this skeleton. What he got, instead, was the bullet turned off.

“Naw... I won't let your first climax with me be because of this bullet alone...” Spice grins, pulling Sans up from the ground. Standing with ease as he carries Sans over a shoulder. He makes his way up a set of hidden stairs, walking down a hallway, and into a bedroom. He carelessly tosses Blue onto the bed, who gave a startled yelp from landing on his back just off centered of the bed itself.

Before, Blue couldn't see much of anything before. The room he was in was dark, almost no lighting. No windows even. And a door that was placed behind him when he woke up. This room was different. Warm, with a soft bed, clean sheets and blankets. Pillows everywhere, even a couple of windows with the curtains drawn shut.

Blue shifts on the bed as much as his bound limbs would allow himself to move while Spice watched him through a mirror's reflection. Clicking the remote on it's fourth setting to settle down Blue's panicked motions into wiggling ones seeking pleasure.

“I am going to enjoy training you, Blue.” Spice grins, pulling out something that was in a dresser drawer. A collar. Simple looking with a huge, loop on it. “And your body will love every moment of that training.” He approaches the smallest Sans, still wiggling in trying to get pleasure from the device strapped on his pelvic bones. Blue moans, thrashing his head as the only means to try and reject the item. He plans on humiliating him then.

With the collar placed, Spice takes up a heavy chain, and latches it onto the large loop. He gets up onto the bed itself, pulling the chain up to the support beam where a simple pulley awaits. In his hazy state of lust, Blue's fear manages to get him looking all over, and sees similar loops all along the support beam. All over the ceiling. More looking, and he sees them on the bed as well.

The chain drops with a clank right next to Blue, whos' now ready to cum if the bullet remained in place a minuet longer. Like before, it got shut off. Like before, he was denied his own release. Blue looks terrified up to Spice, who grins back down at him.

“Why don't you make me something to screw your brains out with. It better be nice, tight, and begging.”

Blue wanted to cry. He knew what the other monster is asking from him, trying to focus his magic now, though the wanting of a climax that his body currently seeks, he manages to create his own ecto-penis. It's small, and clearly not what Spice had specified in wanting. Along with the erection, Blue also pools his magic to create an ecto-butt for Spice. Hoping that it's to his satisfaction.

Spice sees both of the organs, and grins. Stepping off the bed, heading back to the dresser and pulled out some more items. It's there that Blue can see Spice watching him on the bed. Wiggling in want of a release, badly

The only movements Blue was allowing himself to be given was his withering want. He didn't want to suffer any more from the torturous bullet attached to his pelvic bone. Not with the want of release so near. Blue swallows a large gulp of air, holding back any whimpering he could from the others earshot range.

Just as the dresser drawer was closed, a loud chime of what sounds to be a Grandfather clock echoed in the quiet cabin. The noise is enough to make Blue himself jump from not actually expecting the noise. He can hear Spice give a sigh, grabbing a heavy looking padlock from the dresser, along with a smaller one.

First thing the taller skeleton does, is makes sure the collar is locked to the chain with the smaller padlock. Probably to keep Blue from removing it. He then pulls the chain, so a second pile starts to form next to Blue, making the first pile disappear, using the heavier padlock to lock it up high. So Blue cannot run away.

He starts to undo the bindings on his ankles. “That bullet is to remain where it is now.” He warns Blue, who's magic was dispersing. Spice didn't seem too concern about that, even as he undid the bindings on his femurs next.

“If it's not where it's suppose to be when I come back, I will make it so you can never walk again.” There is a heavy promise behind that threat. “Remember, do as I say, and you won't be punished. You have food, a bathroom with a tub, and water available.” Spice proceeds to first untie his bandanna from Blue's spine, then his hands. Freeing the stiff limbs from their endless hours of being bound so tight, so close.

Spice takes in a deep whiff of the bandanna itself, putting it on the dresser.

“You can have this after you sleep. I want you to say 'Thank you Spice, for letting me rest'.” He threatens this with a finger over the wireless button.

His limbs are sore, slowly regaining movement is hard. Blue knew what would happen if he didn't comply. He had to obey, there was no option.

“Th-thank you, Spice, f-for letting me rest...” He manages out, ready to curl in on himself. The vibrator wasn't activated, even though he was worried it would be turned on.

The door to the room is closed, with a soft click. Sans can tell that it had to have been locked. Another procedure to keep him from actually escaping. He looks to the windows, expecting them to have bars up. Wouldn't surprise him. Instead, he starts warming up his joints. Even though he was tired, and his body hasn't really climaxed yet, Blue wants to take this moment to actually explore. Something he can't do right away with his limbs being bound for so long. Maybe rest would be best, at least then he could let his body calm down.

While Blue stares up at the ceiling to count the rings, readjusting his limbs for better movement, he finds his mind wondering off about his own brother. What is his Papy doing right now? Is he looking for him? Does he know where Blue went? Thoughts of never seeing Papy again began to flood his mind, tears came out in waves as he heaves out heavy sobs. Repeating his brother's name over and over until he blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, let me know if you enjoyed this fiction. I'll probably post more chapters about this particular story with, hopefully, just as long entries. This will also mean that the chapters won't be posted up as regularly as my other stories. Anyways, please comment if you liked it and cannot wait to see more, or if you feel that my portrayal is off and I should just stop completely.
> 
> If you wish to be a beta-reader, please contact me on tumblr. adorable-lil-shit.tumblr.com


End file.
